Quand Saint Valentin rime avec radin
by Caramelon
Summary: euh... faut lire quoi. Pas trop un nawak. toujours 1x2. On change pas une équipe qui gagne. Bonne St Valentin.


Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi… Ca commence à me gonfler de devoir le répéter… Comme si vous ne le saviez pas déjà !!!

Genre : hum… UA pour sûr. Le reste, à voir.

Remarque : vous comprendrez le pourquoi du titre à la fin

**Risu et Squirrel veulent dire écureuil en japonais et anglais.**

* * *

**Quand St Valentin rime avec radin**

Ca faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et 4 qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement. Et ils étaient bien. Heureux même. Quand ils ne se criaient pas dessus évidemment. Oui, chez eux, les coups de gueule n'étaient pas rares. Et malheureusement pour les voisins, les réconciliations étaient tout aussi nombreuses et bruyantes…

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre. Ils s'étaient trouvés mutuellement attirants mais sans plus. Ça n'avait pas été non plus du genre violent.

Duo n'était pas fou ! Qui irait emmerder son banquier quand vous étiez sur le point de demander un prêt qui pourrait vous donner un sérieux coup de pouce à votre avenir, genre ouvrir enfin son propre commerce ? Même si vous avez en face de vous le type le plus souriant (ironie, ironie) de tous les employés de banque.

Duo savait comment ça marchait. Pointez-vous avec une valise regorgeant de beaux billets verts (ou autre, ça dépend des coupures) et vous serez accueillis à bras ouvert, avec de douces paroles pleines d'hypocrisie. Mais, pointez-vous pour demander un prêt avec une garanti de remboursement total plus intérêt dépendant du succès ou non de votre magasin… Non, ils vous claqueraient pas la porte au nez. Non ! Ils vous colle juste avec l'employé le moins ouvert, voire le plus antipathique, de la société pour que vous y réfléchissiez à trois fois avant de demander quelque chose…

Oui, mais voilà ! Duo était très motivé. Très. Il avait un projet. Solide. Mûrement réfléchit. Son ambition dépassait largement sa réalité d'employé de la Poste, ou plus communément appelé « facteur ». Non, il ne travaillait pas au guichet. Mais invariablement, quand on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, et lorsqu'ils avaient la réponse, on lui demandait toujours pourquoi ils bossaient pas plus vite derrière leur put… de guichet alors qu'il y a généralement plus d'une centaine de personne en attente. Ou pourquoi ils étaient en grève la moitié du temps. Ou pourquoi… Ou pourquoi… Bref, on lui posait de tas de question stupide (oui, la Poste était très impopulaire, mais il y avait qu'elle…) Il n'aimait pas vraiment son travail en plus. Le seul avantage qu'il lui connaissait, c'était que depuis qu'il faisait ses tours en vélo, il avait de belles cuisses.

Mais bon, Duo avait une ambition.

Ouvrir son propre commerce. Une petite boutique. Exclusivement réservée aux mangas et dérivés. Tout ce qui avait bercé son enfance. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé avoir mais qui n'existait qu'au Japon. Oui. Tout les animes et mangas qui avaient bercé son adolescence. Et qui continuait un peu à bercer sa vie adulte. Parce que rêver et retomber en enfance lui faisait oublier tout ce qu'il détestait : les lettres, les timbres, le logo de la poste, et sa vieille voisine qui le confondait avec une boite aux lettres.

Mais pour ouvrir un commerce, il faut avoir des fonds. Et c'était pas les maigres économies de Duo qui allait l'aider. C'est pourquoi, il se retrouvait face à face avec l'employé le plus flippant de la boite : Mr H. Yuy.

La seconde rencontre, quelques jours plus tard, n'avait pas non plus fait des étincelles. Juste un colis recommandé et donc à remettre en main propre à un certain Heero Yuy, nom qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Duo. Et il avait tout de suite reconnut celui-dont-son-avenir-allait-dépendre. Celui-ci l'avait à peine observé, il avait grogné, signé le reçu et refermé la porte. Et Duo était reparti bosser.

Quelques jours plus tard, Duo apprit finalement que sa demande de prêt lui était accordé

La troisième fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était à la célébration d'un « mariage gay ».

Entre, Trowa Barton, ex-collègue de Duo lorsqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux au rayon surgelés d'un grand hypermarché, avec le leitmotiv : « Dans la galère, on reste solidaire ». Et ils l'étaient restés depuis qu'ils avaient démissionné. Trowa pour donner des cours particuliers de musique. Duo parce qu'ils ne sentaient plus le bout de ses doigts à la fin de la journée.

Et Quatre Winner, ami de fac de Réléna Darlian, qui pensait que venir seule à un mariage était inimaginable et avec donc forcé l'ex-petit-ami-mais-toujours-le-meilleur-ami de son frère, Heero Yuy à venir avec elle.

Et devant le buffet à volonté, Heero et Duo s'étaient retrouvés une nouvelle fois, nez à nez.

Ils s'étaient souris. Ils s'étaient présentés. Avaient expliqués leur relation avec l'un des deux mariés.

Ils avaient bus aussi. Beaucoup, même. Le champagne, le vin, tout était monté très vite à la tête. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas ivres au point d'être déchirés. Juste assez pour lever toutes inhibitions.

Et ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés dans le même lit. Ils s'étaient regardés, un peu choqués. Puis avaient recommencés.

Et ils n'avaient pas arrêtés depuis. L'amour était venu entre temps. Quand ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Confidence sur l'oreiller. Quand ils avaient commencés à sortir… en tant que couple en fait.

Et ils avaient appris à s'aimer. Malgré tout. Malgré les coups de gueule. Malgré le caractère de chieur de l'autre. Malgré les défauts. Mais bon, ils étaient tombés amoureux d'un tout. Pas simplement pour les qualités de l'autre. Alors ils faisaient avec. Ils avaient appris à vivre avec l'autre, à accepter le petit caractère de l'autre. Ça n'empêchait pas les cris, parfois même les insultes. Les remarques sanglantes et blessantes.

Avant de se retrouver ronger de remords et de faire part à tout l'immeuble qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Ce qui les séparait, c'était l'argent. Du moins, la conception qu'ils pouvaient avoir de l'argent et notamment leur épargne.

Heero était quelqu'un de très économe… à la limite de la radinerie. Oui, il dépensait l'argent qu'il gagnait, mais seulement pour ses besoins primaires, et accessoires indispensables. Il lui arrivait de renouveler sa garde-robe. Une fois par an. Et encore ! Pendant les soldes. Et s'il n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Ses chaussures ? A part celle de son boulot où il fallait un minimum de standing, celles qu'il avait chez lui, il ne les changeait que lorsqu'elles avaient trop de courant d'air…

Heero était très pointilleux en ce qui concernait l'énergie. On aurait pu croire que c'était pour des raisons écologiques. Mais non ! Simplement, ça coûtait suffisamment cher comme ça, inutile de gaspiller !

L'eau ? Il ne restait jamais plus de 5 minutes sous la douche. Pour quoi faire ? Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps pour se laver. Il faisait aussi la vaisselle à la main. Beaucoup plus économique, autant au niveau de l'utilisation de l'eau que de l'électricité. Bon, c'est vrai, ça lui prenait un peu de temps. Mais en même temps, il habitait seul, et ça allait pas le tuer non plus. La seule chose où il n'avait pas pu économiser, c'était au niveau de la machine à laver. Il n'allait pas non plus laver son linge à la main. Et de toute manière, avec les économies qu'il faisait à côté, il pouvait bien se le permettre…

L'électricité ? Déjà, Heero avait fait installé des panneaux solaires sur son balcon en complément de son installation électrique. C'était pas très esthétique. Il ne laissait rien en veille. Pas même son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas de store électrique comme ses voisins. Et puis quoi encore ! Il avait encore deux bras, deux jambes, ça allait pas le tuer de les baisser lui-même !

Heero économisait aussi sur ses achats. Il gardait précieusement tous ses coupons de réduction. Il achetait quand il y avait des soldes ou bien lors des périodes de fêtes lorsque les prix étaient cassés.

Et enfin, il vivait dans un petit appartement de moins de 40m², puisque de tout façon, il vivait seul, il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'espace. Et puis moins de surface à laver. Heero possédait aussi une petite voiture, roulant au diesel. Beaucoup plus économique. Et de toute façon, il habitait en ville, il prenait donc les transports en commun la plupart du temps s'il devait se déplacer dans la ville. En dehors, il prenait bien évidemment la voiture, mais ça n'arrivait pas très souvent. Seulement quand il faisait ses courses.

Oui Heero était très économe. Il faisait attention à toutes ses dépenses. Il comptabilisait tout. Notait sur son carnet tous ses achats. Et quand il recevait ses relevés bancaires, il vérifiait au moins plusieurs fois s'il n'y avait pas une erreur.

Sa philosophie : On ne sait jamais. Ou bien mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Ses amis rigolaient bien de ses petites manies. Et ils lui disaient souvent qu'à ce rythme-là, il aurait prévenu les dépenses nécessaires pour toute la scolarisation et le mariage de trois enfants. Mais Heero s'en fichait pas mal. Et puis, si c'était le cas, tant mieux pour lui.

Au début de leur relation, Duo avait aussi trouvé ça très drôle. Le surnommant parfois Risu, ou Squirrel ou bien quand il trouvait que Heero exagérait parfois, il l'appelait Scrat (l'espèce d'écureuil de L'Age de Glace, qui court désespérément après son gland et le garde jalousement). Oui, il avait trouvé ça très marrant. Oui, ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient décidés de vivre ensemble.

Le magasin de Duo marchait assez bien. Plutôt bien même. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or, certes, mais il avait de moins en moins de souci pour payer ses factures. Et c'était un grand soulagement. Il avait même réussi à rembourser près du tiers de son prêt.

Et l'argent qui lui restait, en général, Duo le dépensait. Il s'était privé presque toute sa vie. Ses parents adoptifs ne roulaient pas non plus sur l'or. Après son bac, Duo avait continué avec un BTS par alternance. Mais la boite qui l'avait engagée pendant ses deux années, n'avait pas pu lui fournir un emploi à la sortie. Et Duo s'était mis à faire des petits boulots à droite à gauche avec la ferme intention de monter son propre commerce. D'être son propre patron.

Et il avait réussi. Il en était très heureux d'ailleurs. Alors il était hors de question qu'il continue à manger de la soupe et des pattes pour faire des économies. Il allait pas s'acheter du caviars, mais maintenant qu'il avait les moyens, il allait pas se priver.

Bon, il s'achetait pas n'importe quoi non plus. Mais il s'offrait de temps à autre des petits plaisirs. Et il aimait beaucoup aussi des petits cadeaux, quelques attentions, envers ses proches. Ses parents, ses amis, pour l'avoir soutenu. Et puis, ça lui faisait plaisir. Et le plus merveilleux dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il pouvait se permettre de le faire !

Alors oui, Duo faisait quand même attention à ses dépenses (faudrait pas qu'il atterrisse dans le rouge) mais selon sa philosophie : l'argent était fait pour être dépenser. Ça servait à rien de le cacher sous le matelas (ou à la banque, chacun son truc), quand il pourrait être utiliser à rendre les gens autour de soi un peu plus heureux, non ? Est-ce que c'était pas plus gratifiant d'offrir que de recevoir ? Ben, selon Duo, si. Il était comme ça. Et il changerait pas d'avis.

Et cette divergence d'opinion entre Heero et Duo était leur sujet de dispute favoris.

Tout d'abord, ils avaient cherché un appartement. Cherché longtemps. Ce qui importait pour Duo, c'était qu'il s'y sente bien. Ce qui importait pour Heero, c'était le prix du loyer et le montant des charges et l'emplacement des arrêts de bus.

Conflit d'intérêt.

Au bout du troisième jour, leur agent immobilier s'était fait porter malade…

Finalement, ils finirent quand même par en trouver. Un appartement dans les goûts de Duo et dans les prix de Heero.

L'aménagement. Le dos de Duo en faisait encore des cauchemars. Heero avait strictement refusé l'aide de déménageur. Ils étaient pas des canards boiteux, il pouvait quand même monté deux, trois meubles. Ah ! Heero et l'art de l'euphémisme. Sauf que les deux, trois meubles, ne rentraient pas dans l'ascenseur. Certes, ils n'étaient pas très lourd (à la base, c'étaient des meubles en kit) mais quand il fallait les crapahuter sur 5 étages… !

Heero s'était fait pardonné avec les plus érotique des massages. Mais, un Duo averti en valait deux, et on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Puis, la vie commune avait commencé. Et elle avait mal commencé. Si Duo essayait de faire des efforts, il détestait quand Heero lui hurlait dessus parce qu'il était resté plus de 5 minutes sous la douche.

Oui, les premiers temps étaient chaotiques. Mais tout bascula lorsque Heero, excédé de voir son amant prendre si peu soin de son argent, le lui reprocha. Et ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Des cris. Des insultes. Des remarques destinées à faire mal. Très mal.

Et des larmes. Des larmes parce qu'après plus d'un an, ils avaient plus l'impression de se connaître. Et ça faisait mal.

Mais ils étaient bêtement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas, ne concevaient même pas qu'un simple désaccord leur barre la route. Ils devaient faire en sorte que ça marche. Que chaque problème rencontré ait une solution. Non, c'était inimaginable. Leur relation ne finirait pas comme ça. D'une façon aussi ridicule.

Alors Heero s'était excusé. Lui avait dit qu'il ferait des efforts. Qu'ils devaient faire des compromis. Que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait changer aussi radicalement. Qu'il devait composer l'un avec l'autre. Qu'ils s'aimaient, alors ils y arriveraient. Et Duo s'était accroché autant à ces promesses qu'à Heero. Et il avait acquiescé.

Duo avait promis qu'il ferait plus attention avec ses dépenses. Et Heero qu'il y ferait moins attention. Duo avait compris la philosophie de son amant. Et Heero aussi. Ils avaient compris et ils avaient accepté la vision des choses de l'autre.

Et leur vie commune s'était arrangée. Il y avait encore des couacs, mais ils arrivaient à les surmonter tant bien que mal.

Mais ça n'avait pas empêché leur seconde dispute mémorable. Et elle était liée à… la Saint Valentin.

Leur première fête de la Saint Valentin. Duo l'avait préparé avec soin. Dîner aux chandelles, musique douce. Heero avait été agréablement surpris et avait apprécié la soirée en tête à tête avec son homme. Puis Duo lui avait offert une gourmette à son nom. Et Heero avait posé la question qui allait tout déclancher :

« C'est en quel honneur ? »

Duo l'avait observé, étonné.

« C'est pour la Saint Valentin, Risu ! »

Alors Heero était partit dans une diatribe selon laquelle c'était une fête commerciale, simplement pour arnaquer les amoureux, un tant soit peu romantique et qu'il arrivait pas à croire que Duo ait pu tombé dans ce piège commercial. Celui-ci avait rétorqué que malgré tout c'était un jour spécial, qu'il avait eu envie de marquer le coup, que c'était leur première vraie Saint Valentin et qu'il avait juste eu envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et Heero avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un jour spécial pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Et tout ça en se criant dessus.

Puis Heero avait enfoncer le clou en disant qu'au Japon, seule les filles fêtaient la Saint Valentin.

Et si Duo détestait viscéralement quelque chose, c'était qu'on le prenne, compare, imagine et même penser, à une fille ! Il avait peut-être les cheveux longs, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

Encore des cris. Un strip-tease à l'arrache pour prouver qu'il avait rien d'une meuf. Que c'était pas parce qu'il laissait Heero prendre le dessus assez souvent qu'il se soumettait. Non, non, non !

Et un Heero contrit qui n'avait pas fait gaffe à ses paroles. Il savait que Duo pouvait être susceptible à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Mais quand Duo s'était emballé et avait commencé à péter littéralement les plombs, les remords de Heero était partis en fumée. Ok, il avait fait une bourde qu'il comptait corriger en s'excusant, mais là, Duo allait loin là.

Le lendemain, Duo s'était excusé pour s'être emporté. Et Heero s'était excusé pour avoir gâché leur Saint Valentin avec ses réflexions. Qu'il aurait dû comprendre le message que lui avait envoyé son amant.

Heero, qui n'avait rien préparé, lui proposa un accord : comme cette année Heero ne lui avait rien offert, il préparerait lui-même leur prochaine Saint Valentin, l'année prochaine.

Et un mois plus tard, Heero lui offrit lui aussi une gourmette à son nom pour le White Day, selon la tradition japonaise.

L'année suivante, les rôles avaient inversé, comme convenu.

Et cette année, c'était leur quatrième Saint Valentin et c'était à Heero de le préparer. Et comme il y avait deux ans, il ne savait pas du tout quoi offrir à son amant. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué aux dépenses qu'il appelait toujours inutile, même s'il se gardait bien de le dire devant Duo.

Et il eut l'IDÉE !

Comme il le faisait depuis 4 ans, Heero avait préparé le dîner pendant que Duo était des amis célibataires à lui. Ils avaient ensuite dîné aux chandelles, avec une petite musique douce en arrière fond. Ambiance romantique.

Puis Heero s'était levé, avait embrassé son amant puis lui dit qu'il allait cherché son cadeau. Duo avait sourit. Certes, il aimait énormément offrir aux gens qu'il aimait, mais recevoir lui faisait tout autant plaisir. D'autant plus quand cela venait de Heero. Son amant était ra… euh… très économe. Alors qu'il daigne dépense quelques billets juste pour lui… Cela rendait ses cadeaux encore plus précieux encore.

Soudain, un bruit derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées. Heero était revenu.

Nu.

Avec un nœud rouge collé sur sa poitrine.

Nu.

Et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Et nu.

Et Duo éclata de rire. Il se leva de table et embrassa passionnément son drôle d'amant.

« Radin

-Non… économe.

-Radin. »

Heero fit taire son homme en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Devine ce que tu vas avoir pour le White Day. »

OWARI

* * *

Hum… Bonne Saint Valentin ! Et pour les fautes... ben, c'est un truc qui m'est tombé sur le coin de la figure alors ma béta est pas passée par dessus... 


End file.
